


When the night is long

by HBOWarrior



Category: Bloqués (Web Series), Les Casseurs Flowters (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 10:33:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18754678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HBOWarrior/pseuds/HBOWarrior
Summary: Une partie Online, un Orel trop bruyant et un Gringe qui rêve de dormir.





	When the night is long

Le cadre était idyllique. Guillaume inspira à pleins poumons l'air pur de la nature luxuriante tout autour de lui qui grouillait de vie et apportait un souffle de quiétude bienvenue. Il flâna pendant un long moment entre les arbres vénérables de cette forêt ancienne et accueillante, appréciant le calme presque déroutant, si loin du tumulte citadin. Lorsqu'il déboucha sur une berge qui donnait sur un petit lac, son sourire s'élargit. Un couple d'oiseaux passa au-dessus de lui et se posa sur la branche d'un conifère avant d'entonner une jolie mélodie. Guillaume en eut une pensée émue pour Blanche Neige (et pour une fois, aucune personne de petite taille à poil n'était impliquée). C'était donc ça, communier avec la nature. Il s'avança vers le bord du lac et décida que c'était  _là_  qu'il le ferait.

D'un geste assuré, il se débarrassa de son sac à dos, l'ouvrit puis en sortit une épuisette rétractable qu'il déploya avec fierté, comme s'il possédait l'épée d'un samouraï. C'était comme s'il avait de nouveau huit ans.

Il retira ses chaussures et remonta son pantalon sur ses mollets, s'emparant de son épuisette et se dirigeant avec une excitation certaine vers l'eau douce illuminée par un agréable soleil.

Il se sentait un peu stupide, mais c'était un rêve qu'il réalisait enfin : pêcher à l'épuisette dans un lac perdu au milieu de la forêt. Ne manquait plus que...

Un bruit indistinct retentit dans le lointain. Guillaume se retourna pour scruter l'obscurité qui s'épaississait dans les bois alentour. Tout était calme, les oiseaux chantaient toujours. Il s'apprêtait à se concentrer de nouveau sur sa tâche quand un éclat de voix, plus distinct cette fois, lui fit lâcher son épuisette.

— Papa ? tenta-t-il avec un pincement désagréable au cœur. C'est toi... ?

Il ne manquait plus que son père pour que tout soit parfait. Guillaume était persuadé qu'il viendrait. Il le lui avait promis. Il avait bien travaillé à l'école, sa grand-mère lui avait acheté cette superbe épuisette. Ne manquait plus que  _son père_.

Guillaume scruta une nouvelle fois le bois et eut un mouvement de recul lorsqu'il perçut du mouvement dans les fourrés. La silhouette d'un homme se dessina dans l'ombre. Le visage parsemé de taches de rousseur de Guillaume s'illumina. Il passa machinalement sa main dans ses cheveux un peu trop longs pour tenter de discipliner l'épi qui pointait vers le ciel et lui donnait une frimousse canaille.

Il était là. Son père venait pêcher avec lui.

Il était tellement heureux.

La silhouette s'avança vers lui au moment où un nouvel éclat de voix et un bruit sourd retentirent dans tout le bois, le faisant sursauter et effaçant le paysage dans un tourbillon de couleurs sombres.

Gringe se réveilla en sursaut en se redressant dans son lit, une main sur son palpitant pris de tachycardie.

—  _Nique ta daronne, connard !_

Gringe serra la mâchoire en entendant la douce et mélodieuse voix de son colocataire insulter il ne savait qui. Il saisit son portable abandonné au milieu des draps et avisa l'heure : 4 heures 12.

Du matin.

—  _Putain_ , grogna-t-il en sentant la colère traverser son corps à toute vitesse. Il se dépêtra de ses couvertures, enfila à la va-vite un t-shirt qui traînait à côté du lit et quitta sa chambre, pieds nus et passablement énervé.

—  _Mais qu'est-ce qu'il branle l'autre enculé ?!_

Gringe alluma le salon jusqu'alors plongé dans le noir et poussa un soupir dépité en découvrant Orel à moitié assis sur le canapé dans une position plutôt comique, entouré de cadavres de bières et de sachets de chips éventrés, s'acharnant sur les touches de sa manette de PS4 et gueulant des insultes à travers le micro de son casque.

— Orel, il est quatre heures du mat'...

— Putain mais tu vois pas que t'as aggro tout le monde ?!... Vas-y, on est en train de perdre, là, ça me saoule !

— Orel.

— Bah c'est pas ma faute si t'as ramené un noob dans l'équipe, putain ! On aurait pu se démerder sans ce gros boulet !

— Orel !

—  _Quoi_   _putain_  ?!

Aurélien fit volteface vers Guillaume et le fusilla du regard à tel point que ce dernier recula d'un pas sous la violence de cette œillade menaçante.

— J'afk deux minutes, les gars, marmonna-t-il avant de balancer sa manette sur le canapé et de retirer son casque d'un geste rageur.

— Ça fait combien d'heures que tu joues ?

— C'est une vraie question ?

— Orel... Sérieux mon pote, j'suis crevé, j'dois me lever dans deux heures pour aller bosser, ça serait cool que tu me laisses dormir au moins  _une fois_  cette semaine.

Aurélien soutint son regard, une lueur presque insolente étincelant dans ses prunelles. Gringe avait envie de l'étouffer avec ses putains de chips pour lui faire ravaler son air suffisant. Mais il était beaucoup trop fatigué pour entamer un quelconque combat de catch contre son meilleur ami.

— Je t'avais dit qu'on avait une mission importante à faire avec ma team.

— Ouais. Mais t'avais pas précisé que t'allais insulter des mères toute la nuit et réveiller l'immeuble entier. Viens te coucher, s'te plaît, lâcha Guillaume, un épuisement certain dans la voix.

— J'arriverai pas à dormir ! rétorqua Orel en s'affalant théâtralement sur le canapé. On est en train de  _perdre_! Si je me casse, tout ce qu'on aura  _dropé_  on va se le faire  _ninja_  par la team adverse, en plus ! Il nous reste une heure de jeu avant la fin de la mission !

Guillaume observait son ami s'énerver tout seul comme un gamin en plein caprice au milieu d'une allée de jouets dans Toys'R'Us. Il savait qu'Orel était très mauvais perdant, et en temps normal, ça le faisait marrer. Aurélien piquait rarement des crises, mais quand il s'agissait de jeux vidéo, ça prenait toujours des proportions délirantes.

— ... OK, fais comme tu veux, mais  _ferme-la_.

Avant même que Gringe eût fini sa phrase, Orel récupéra sa manette et remit son casque.

— C'est pas ce que tu disais la dernière fois... commenta-t-il en lui lançant un clin d'œil provocateur.

Guillaume releva un sourcil désabusé.

— Re les gars, j'ai manqué quoi ? ...  _Il a fait quoi ?!_ Putain mais j'vais lui niquer sa mère ! Déployez-vous, on prend la zone au nord du camp ! ...

Guillaume soupira et leva les yeux au ciel en se disant qu'il ne tirerait plus rien d'Orel avant la fin de son stupide jeu.

— LA PUTAIN DE SA RACE ! HEAL !! HEAL !!!

Gringe serra les poings après avoir réprimé un nouveau sursaut. Cette fois, c'en était trop. Il allait lui faire fermer sa gueule d'une manière ou d'une autre.

Il se planta entre Orel et la télévision, et le plus jeune se contorsionna pour ne rien louper de ce qu'il se passait à l'écran tout en continuant d'insulter et de crier des ordres.

— Dernier avertissement, Orel.

— ... Bouge de là, putain ! ... Mais non, j'parlais pas à toi, connard ! ... Gringe, sérieux,  _bouge,_ _j'suis_ _en train de perdre tous mes PV !_

Voyant qu'il n'arriverait vraiment à rien, Guillaume décida d'employer les grands moyens. Demander gentiment ne servirait à rien. Débrancher la télé et la console non plus.

Il s'assit sur le canapé et pria pour que sa technique, un peu plus cruelle cette fois, fonctionnerait sur M. Hyde. Il glissa une main en haut de la cuisse d'Orel et se pencha vers lui pour venir déposer un baiser sur son épaule. Aurélien fronça les sourcils mais resta concentré sur son jeu. Pourtant, il cessa de gigoter dans tous les sens, comme si la présence de Gringe aussi près de lui avait un pouvoir apaisant instantané. Gringe réitéra l'expérience en embrassant une seconde fois son épaule tout en caressant doucement sa cuisse.

—  _Gringe_ , je joue, là.

— Ouais, continue j't'en prie, susurra ce dernier en effleurant son entrejambe du bout des doigts.

Les joues d'Aurélien se colorèrent légèrement et il se mordilla la lèvre inférieure sans jamais quitter l'écran des yeux. Au moins, il avait arrêté de gueuler. Il continuait toujours à donner des ordres aux autres joueurs et à insulter leurs ennemis, mais Guillaume sentait bien qu'il parvenait doucement à lui faire perdre sa concentration.

— Bon euh... Les gars... Il nous reste un artefact à looter et... et...  _put-_

Gringe avait profité de cette accalmie pour se mettre à genoux devant Orel et glisser une main dans son jogging pour se saisir de son membre.

— Oui, oui, j'suis là... J-je... couvre vos... arrières...  _hmm..._

Guillaume remonta le t-shirt d'Orel tout en libérant son érection naissante de son jogging. Ses lèvres brûlantes se posèrent sur son bas-ventre et sa langue traça des arabesques sur sa peau alors que d'une main, il le branlait lentement pour le faire durcir.

Les muscles de son corps se contractaient d'envie et Orel se racla la gorge, se tortillant légèrement comme pour échapper au traitement vicieux de son homme qui lui faisait perdre le fil de ses pensées trop facilement. En tout cas, c'était ce que son cerveau cherchait à faire, parce que son corps, ce traître, aimait bien trop la douce torture que Gringe lui infligeait. Il ne put donc empêcher ses hanches d'aller paresseusement à la rencontre de sa main qui allait et venait sur lui beaucoup trop lentement.

La voix d'Orel avait perdu de sa verve. A présent, il ne parvenait plus qu'à marmonner, répondant machinalement aux autres joueurs. A l'écran, son personnage avait du mal à suivre le groupe, lui aussi, puisqu'il zigzaguait et se prenait des murs.

Gringe releva les yeux vers Orel et un sourire sournois fendit son visage. Le plus jeune semblait tout faire pour ne pas se mettre à gémir d'envie et de plaisir et s'obstinait à fixer l'écran de la télévision.

— Bébé... Regarde-moi, ordonna Guillaume d'une voix chargée de luxure.

Il sentit Orel frémir et ce dernier ne put s'empêcher de baisser enfin les yeux sur lui, au moment où Gringe avalait toute sa longueur en poussant un petit geignement tout bonnement érotique.

—  _Aah_ _... b-bordel... oui..._ gémit Orel avant de rougir fortement en se rappelant qu'il était encore en ligne avec d'autres joueurs. C-continuez d'avancer les gars, j'afk... je re...

Gringe libéra sa queue maintenant dure d'entre ses lèvres brillantes de salive.

— Non, bébé, tu finis ta partie, sinon tu te finis tout seul.

Orel geignit, à la fois terriblement excité et frustré par la situation. Il mit moins de quinze secondes à se décider, le regard brûlant de Gringe et sa main immobile sur son érection le dissuadant de lui désobéir. Il réintégra donc la partie et Guillaume glissa une nouvelle fois son membre entre ses lèvres, qu'il s'appliqua à sucer avec une langueur effroyable, creusant ses joues pour l'accueillir toujours plus profondément dans sa gorge, gémissant faiblement pour le rendre fou.

Aurélien mourait de chaud. Son bas-ventre se contractait délicieusement à chaque vague de plaisir mais il peinait à rester concentré sur le jeu, bégayant des réponses sans vraiment de sens à son équipe. Son regard se baissait de plus en plus souvent vers ce spectacle indécent qui se déroulait entre ses cuisses, fasciné de voir disparaître son membre entre les lèvres pulpeuses de Guillaume qui jouait de temps en temps avec son gland, lui donnant des coups de langue vicieux avant de le reprendre en bouche comme s'il dégustait la meilleure sucette au monde. Et jamais Gringe ne le lâchait des yeux. Ses pupilles dilatées plongées dans les siennes, traduisant tout le désir et l'amour qu'il lui portait, même s'il le réveillait en pleine nuit à cause de ses parties de jeux vidéo un peu trop bruyantes.

Gringe saisit le haut de son érection d'une main ferme, qu'il caressa avec cette lenteur toujours contrôlée, tandis que sa langue parcourait une veine gonflée. Orel haleta. Il se mordit fortement la lèvre lorsque celles de Guillaume se refermèrent sur la peau sensible entre sa base et ses bourses. Il n'en fallut pas plus à Aurélien pour jouir aussi silencieusement que possible, rejetant sa tête contre le dossier du canapé. Il en lâcha sa manette de PS4 alors que tout son corps se tendait et tremblait. Gringe prolongeait son orgasme sans cesser de le caresser, admirant son homme céder au plaisir, mais pas complètement. Il savait qu'Orel ne se laissait pas entièrement aller. Il ressentait une frustration certaine émaner de tout son corps par ses mouvements de hanches brefs et désordonnés, par ses dents qui martyrisaient sa lèvre inférieure et ses poings qui serraient très fort les coussins du canapé.

Le sourire sournois que Gringe arborait ne quittait pas son visage. Il laissa le temps à Orel de redescendre, se levant et récupérant le sopalin qui traînait sur la table pour les essuyer.

— Putain... Je t'aime mais- ...  _Mais non, pas toi abruti,_  râla Orel en retirant son casque et en coupant le micro sous le regard amusé de Gringe. Je disais : je t'aime, mais t'es un connard.

— Dixit celui qui m'oblige à le césu pour que je puisse dormir tranquille, rétorqua-t-il en rejoignant Orel sur le canapé.

— C'est  _moi_  qui t'oblige ?!

— T'es vraiment insupportable quand tu joues, Orel. J'suis obligé d'employer les grands moyens, tu vois.

Il passa un bras autour de ses épaules et le tira vers lui. Aurélien se cala immédiatement contre lui avec une moue boudeuse.

— À cause de toi, on a perdu.

— Non bébé, vous avez perdu parce que vous savez pas jouer. Nuance.

— Connard.

— Moi aussi je t'aime.

Orel sourit. Il se blottit un peu plus contre lui et releva la tête pour embrasser son cou avec tendresse.

— On dort ici ?

— J'arriverai plus à me rendormir, maintenant, soupira Gringe en lui caressant machinalement le dos.

Aurélien se redressa et planta un regard malicieux dans le sien. Gringe devina tout de suite ce à quoi il pensait et réprima un rire fatigué.

— N'y pense même pas.

— Quoi ? J'ai rien dit.

— T'es en train de me faire ce regard qui dit que t'as envie de niquer. Même pas en rêve mon pote ! Cette pipe, tu la méritais pas, en plus !

Orel esquissa une moue offusquée, main sur le cœur.

— T'es tellement dur avec moi ! s'exclama-t-il. Mais pas de la bonne façon...

Ce disant, il chevaucha Guillaume pour s'asseoir sur ses cuisses. Il l'embrassa avec une envie non dissimulée mais Gringe lui saisit les poignets de ses mains baladeuses et le repoussa doucement.

— J'vais plutôt prendre une douche et aller au taf plus tôt.

— ... Est-ce que t'es vraiment fâché contre moi parce que je t'ai réveillé ?

Le regard enfantin d'Orel fit sourire Gringe. Il ébouriffa ses cheveux pour l'embêter et embrassa doucement ses lèvres.

— Ouais, y a de ça, ricana-t-il. Et aussi... Avant que tu me réveilles, j'ai fait un rêve et...

— T'as encore rêvé de ton père, c'est ça ?

Gringe acquiesça en soupirant. Ses yeux rieurs s'assombrirent dans l'instant et Aurélien put même distinguer ses vieux démons répandre le chaos dans son esprit déjà bordélique. Il prit le visage de son homme en coupe et caressa ses pommettes, le forçant à s'ancrer dans son regard pour ne pas laisser les ténèbres l'engloutir.

— Tu devrais aller le voir.

— Non. Il fait partie de mon passé et-

— Je serai avec toi, Gringe. Vous avez tous les deux  _besoin_  de vous revoir. Et de parler.

Guillaume soupira encore.

— Je veux pas... Je veux pas que tu sois là.

— Oh...

— C'est pour ça que j'irai pas le voir non plus. Si tu viens avec moi, je veux que mon père sache que t'es mon mec, pas juste mon meilleur ami. Sauf qu'il ne l'acceptera jamais. Donc je n'irai pas.

— Gringe... Un père, on en a qu'un... Il comprendra.

— J'existe plus pour lui depuis le jour où il a su que j'étais gay.

— Il comprendra, insista Aurélien.

— Écoute... J'ai supporté son regard méprisant, sa haine envers moi, son dégoût de moi... Mais je pourrai pas supporter qu'il te regarde de la même manière ou qu'il te blesse.

— Il ne le fera pas.

— Tu le connais pas, Orel. Mon père, il est pire qu'un Redneck. Je... Je veux pas qu'il brise tout ce que j'ai réussi à construire seul et... et avec toi. Je préfère être réveillé à quatre heures du matin par mon connard de geek préféré qui gueule sur sa télé jusqu'à la fin de ma vie que de lire dans le regard de mon père le même dégoût qu'il a eu pour moi s'il te rencontre. J'crois que je serai capable de le tuer s'il...

Sentant la détresse soudaine de son amant, Orel le prit dans ses bras et l'enlaça fort en lui murmurant des paroles rassurantes. Guillaume lui rendit son étreinte, inspirant son odeur et s'abreuvant de son amour.

— Désolé de t'avoir réveillé, promis je me la ferme la prochaine fois, lâcha Aurélien un moment après en se détachant de leur étreinte. Il lui offrit un sourire bienveillant et Gringe se sentit un peu mieux.

— ... Sauf si tu me fais taire de la même façon que cette nuit... termina-t-il avec malice.

C'est ce que Gringe fit. 

**Author's Note:**

> Ce qu'on m'a imposé pour ce texte : figure paternelle, geek sex.   
> Ça aurait pu être chelou, mais je pense que je m'en suis assez bien sortie, finalement. :')


End file.
